The Price of Love
by inspiredandmotivated
Summary: When Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy, Blaine Anderson immediately makes it his goal to get in the former McKinley student's pants, unaware of the fact that he may develop some feelings along the way. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian Smythe, his main rival, also claims to be genuinely attracted to the new kid.


**The Price of Love - Chapter 1**

**Summary: When Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy, Blaine Anderson immediately makes it his goal to get in the former McKinley student's pants, unaware of the fact that he may develop some feelings along the way. Unfortunately for him, Sebastian Smythe, his main rival, also claims to be genuinely attracted to the new kid.**

**Warnings: Asshole!Blaine, smut in the future**

**Disclaimer: While it is my dream to become a part of glee in some way, I'm only a mere audience who owns nothing. -insert sigh-**

**A/N: This story just kind of sprung up on me and I had to write it haha. I know this isn't exactly the most original plot around but don't worry I will try my best to make it my own. And yes, Klaine is endgame here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping out of the car with a deep, long breath, Kurt Hummel shakily reached for his Gucci messenger bag from the back seat, keeping his eyes set on the grand building in front of him. For the next few months, he was expected to attend Dalton Academy - _an all boys school!_ - to further improve his education and to escape from all the bullying - or the unrequited obsession from another student - that occurred whilst at McKinley. Truth be told, Kurt was highly unsure whether he was happy about the move or sad. On one hand, it would finally challenge him in ways that he had been longing for and also, the no-bullying rules enforced in the school were no harm either. On the other, the thought of having his family and friends far away from him absolutely pained him. He had always been a family-oriented person, never spending and lasting more than a week without his family, which was why he found it so hard to just leave home to board at Dalton.

"You'll be fine, bud." Burt stated calmly, placing a hand on his son's stiff shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Despite remaining calm on the outside, the protective father could feel himself start to break down inside as he thought about his son living elsewhere but at home where he had always been. He wouldn't be able to look after Kurt anymore, being about forty minutes away from the school, making it harder to rush to the fragile boy when he needed help or a shoulder to cry on. After all the challenges Kurt had been through in his life, Burt only wanted the best for his son and did not want to see him hurt, which was why he and Carole decided to send him to Dalton where they could at least feel at ease with Kurt's safety. "Come on, we need to get you settled now. But first, we need to talk to the head of this school about the forms I need to fill in."

Instead of replying, Kurt merely shrugged, still feeling uncertain about the whole situation and the fact that he was going to be separated from his family and friends during the school days. It was hard for him to just leave them and it really did kill him as he pondered about how different it would be for them without him. At school, it would probably be no different, other than the bullies having no one else to pick on, but definitely in glee club and at home, his presence, or lack thereof, would cause some sadness. Call him self-centered for thinking that but it was true and he knew it. Kurt's stomach felt like it was in a washing machine, the butterflies getting so bad that he almost felt the need to be sick but he didn't want to start his new school life like that. He didn't want to be known as the weakling who threw up on their first day - no fucking way! - but could people really blame him? He was starting in the middle of semester, knowing no one in particular and immediately feeling like an outcast. Could anyone really blame him for feeling a bit nervous?

Walking into the building with shaky fingers and a completely occupied mind, Kurt's eyes began to wander around the building, cherishing and inwardly grinning at the peaceful and calm atmosphere of the area. Hailing from McKinley High and Lima, Ohio, he had never really seen a cleaner surrounding and if he was being honest, it made him feel a tad more content with staying there. At least it was neat and he didn't have to worry about any mess and monstrosity, right? "Dad, what if they don't like me here? I mean, I was never liked back in McKinley anyway but I just don't want to have to live through that again." Kurt asked in a small voice, cursing himself for showing some sort of vulnerability and weakness.

"Son..." Burt began slowly, wrapping an arm around his fragile son's shoulders, causing the latter to relax greatly at the act. There was no denying that he was also concerned about Kurt's safety. If anything, he was even more nervous about the fact that his only son was starting anew at a school far from home, meaning that he could only expect to see less of Kurt from then on. He knew that a new school could be incredibly stressing - from making new friends to familiarising with the school in general, Burt had an idea that his son would find it flustering and irritating. However, he knew his son well and he knew that Kurt would embrace the challenge with open arms and tackle it with enthusiasm and gusto, just like he usually did. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that everyone here will definitely like you here because i don't really know myself, but I can tell you that I know that you're a strong man who is capable of handling whatever this school will bring. And if it ever gets too much, you know who to call. Me and Carole may be at work and Finn may be in football practice but if you call, we promise to pick up regardless of what we're doing and the time of day. I know, for a fact, that both Carole and Finn couldn't bare to see you leave, which is why they chose to stay home and bury themselves in work. I don't blame them; I would have done the same but I wanted to make sure that you're okay before I go and leave you here by yourself, because I won't be satisfied until you tell me that you're actually happy, or at least fine, with this whole arrangement."

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears as he listened intently to his dad. He loved his father. Having been raised by Burt most of his life, due to the unfortunate circumstances that his mother suffered from, the fashionista was just thankful that his dad didn't give up on him, even after he came out as gay. He was lucky to have a father like Burt and he wouldn't hesitate to shout it out from the rooftops. "Thanks, daddy." He replied with a small smile, clenching his fingers nervously in front of him as they neared the head master's office. It was truly nerve-wrecking.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A nice-looking receptionist asked, looking up from her computer screen, once she saw Kurt and Burt halt to a stop near her desk. She was a petite old woman, who had silver hair and bright green eyes that were covered with clear glasses. The woman wore a white formal blouse and a grey pencil skirt that seemed incredibly long from where Kurt was stood, only adding to his impression that Dalton was a really professional school, probably filled with rich snobs who would inevitably look down on him for not being of a higher class. Heck, he wasn't even that poor, nor was he exactly filthy rich either. His grandparents from his mother's side usually sent him hundreds of dollars a month, sometimes even going as far as one thousand, being the rich people they were, and this was how he managed to go shopping nearly every week. However, he still wouldn't exactly class himself as part of the first class because it was his grandparents. Not him or his father, his grandparents, whom he loved very much despite the previous rough times that they've gone through. But whatever, that was over.

"We've come to talk to the headmaster. My son, Kurt, is transferring from McKinley to here and I was told that I needed to sign some papers regarding his accommodation and other school things." Burt answered seriously, his fatherly instincts beginning to kick in.

"Oh, yes. Kurt Hummel, I've got your documents right here with me. Please follow me, the headmaster has been expecting your arrival." The petite woman replied cheerfully, gesturing them to follow her as she lead Burt and Kurt to the office with Kurt's files, where they were going to officiate his transfer to Dalton Academy. "I've been reading through your documents and I must say, you are an incredibly bright and talented young man. It is exactly just what we need to improve our reputation!"

"Thank you." Kurt said sheepishly, blushing at the compliment and feeling proud of himself for never letting his studies go to waste. Ever since he was young, he made a promise to himself and his parents that he would always try his best to build a bright future for himself. Fortunately, life had treated him nicely, granting his wish and giving him straight As and not even once had he dropped down to a B or a C.

After his reply, Kurt remained silent, awkwardness and tension engulfing the atmosphere, causing him to feel even more nervous than usual. The tension was eating him up and he thanked his lucky stars that he was one of those people who were able to have butterflies in their stomach without feeling the need to be physically sick. His mind was just a cluster of emotions, ranging from excitement all the way to anxiousness and fright. Looking forward, he felt another surge of great anxiety, causing him to quietly hyperventilate and clutch his messenger bag tightly.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

And suddenly, they were there. The wooden door in front of them was painted dark brown and covered in what seemed to be something to make it look shiny and polished. On the door was a small sign that said 'Mr. T. Smith, Headmaster of Dalton Academy' and this seemed to add more pressure to Kurt as his eyes widened at the formality of the school as a whole. He was definitely not used to that at all. Why did Dalton have to be so different from McKinley? He just hoped that the students in the school were nice and nothing like the bullies from his old school.

The receptionist knocked and waited patiently for a response before entering the room with the stack of paper still in her small hands. "Good morning, Mr Smith. I've got Kurt Hummel and his father here to sign the papers to officially confirm his transfer here."

"Perfect, please take a seat, Mr Hummel and Kurt." The headmaster smiled warmly at the two, grabbing the papers from the woman's hands and waiting until she left the room before talking once again. "I understand that you've had some troubles in your old school and want to transfer here to be a safe sanctuary for you?" He asked Kurt and watched him nod. "I can guarantee you, Mr Hummel, that Kurt will be absolutely safe and happy here in Dalton. We've enforced a no-bullying law within the whole school and from all my time here as the headmaster, I am ecstatic to inform you that it has been working and no bullying has occurred since this rule has been erected."

"So what you're saying is that, I can leave my son in your hands and go to bed every night, content that my son will be fine in this school?" Burt challenged, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him. He didn't mean to sound so rude or defensive but he had seen his son go through so much bullying over the years and did not want to see him like that ever again. It wasn't a matter of how much he had to pay to transfer his son to the private school anymore, it was about how relaxed he would feel every single second, knowing that his son was safe and away from any trouble.

"Why, of course! We take pride in our students because they do try to make everyone feel like they are a big community. I've seen students walking around, greeting and associating with anyone and everyone, no matter how different they are from one another. Whether a student is black, white, asian, straight, gay," At this, the headmaster looked at Kurt, who had stiffened, reassuringly to tell him that he would be fine. "Or whatever else they are, they will always be accepted here. And if not, all the teachers here are incredibly open-minded and would try their very best to make Kurt feel welcomed. I can assure both of you that this school has been nothing but accepting to everyone. It would solely be Kurt's responsibility if he wishes to open up to anyone here but overall, I can honestly tell you that this is a brilliant school to attend. And I'm saying that as a fellow father, not the headmaster of this school." He finished with a smile, mentally patting himself on the back as he watched the father and son stare at each other with a thoughtful look on both their faces.

Hesitantly, Burt picked up the pen on the table and looked at Kurt once more to ask if he should sign it or leave it. The pale skinned boy nodded slowly and his dad took that as a sign to fill the papers in. His hands shaking and his mind going on overdrive, Burt took a deep breath and pressed the pen on the paper, signing the documents with a more confident aura. Nobody pushed the Hummels around. His son may had been driven out of McKinley but he was proud of his son and he knew that a transfer would be a perfect way to restart his school life.

After what seemed to be hours, Burt had finally finished reading and going over the agreements on the pages with the headmaster and Kurt's transfer had been officiated, meaning that from then on, Kurt was customarily a Dalton student. They had also gone over his supposed accommodation; apparently, the boy was going to sleep in the block where the other musically gifted people were. The headmaster had explained how each blocks were arranged - there was one for each student as they were put in the block most suited to their talents. There was a block for sports, computers, sciences and many others. Because of the number of blocks, each of them were quite small and only had about fifteen rooms each, with many being shared dorms.

Kurt had actually been offered a room in the sports, computers, music and core block, due to his various previous participation: sports because of his cheerleading and football history; computers because of his level of intelligence regarding the device and its surrounding components; music because of his musical interest and background; and finally, the core block because of his excellence in many of his main subjects. Unsurprisingly, Kurt decided to opt for the music block, relying mostly on the fact that he wished to be on broadway in the future and the fact that he wanted to, at least, consider joining the glee club. He felt guilty for wanting to join another glee club but he knew that his heart ultimately belonged with the New Directions, even if he joined another school's glee club. Despite the problems he had with many members of the New Directions, he truly loved them and treated them like a second family. They - mostly Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Puck - had also been the ones who convinced him to audition for Dalton's glee club, stating that it would be fun and challenging to face each other at one of the upcoming competitions. Not even once did they even dwell on the subject of Rachel, knowing that the girl would freak out and treat Kurt like a traitor if she found out about his plans to join their competition.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself here, Kurt?" Burt asked worriedly, still not happy that his son wanted to stay by himself at Dalton. After everything he had been through, Burt just didn't want to take a chance anymore. He didn't want to leave his son alone then end up finding out that he had been thoroughly hurt, physically or mentally. He just couldn't live through that. It was painful and degrading for him because it made him feel like he failed Kurt and Elizabeth, his late wife. "You don't have to stay here. I've already told you: I'll be willing to drive you here back and forth everyday. If I can't, there's always Finn and you have your own car."

"Daddy, I'll be fine here, I promise. I don't want to give you and Finn the extra stress of having to bring me here and pick me up daily." Kurt replied stubbornly, crossing his arms and pouting like a child, making Burt's heart swell with pride and sadness. His baby was growing up and he couldn't stop it, even if he wanted to. "Besides, I'm sure that I'll make new friends here. I won't be alone, if that's what you're worried about. And I'll be coming home every weekend for our weekly Hummel-Hudson Friday dinner if I can! It's not like I'll be staying here until the next vacation."

Burt simply nodded but Kurt could see the sadness and tears in his dad's eyes. Why was it so hard to see your child growing up? Kurt obviously saw his sorrow as he walked over to where his dad was and hugged him tightly. The headmaster had gone out of the room to talk to the receptionist about the available rooms in the musical block, leaving the two Hummels in private, which was very much appreciated.

Burt Hummel never cried.

The last time he could honestly say that he cried was when Elizabeth had died. That was a long time ago. After that, he never cried. He teared up, sure, but he never cried or bawled. Not until now, that was. He just couldn't handle waking up every morning without his son downstairs preparing him a healthy breakfast due to his heart problems. It was really hard for him to get his head around but he knew that one day, he would have to learn how to let go and watch his son live his own life, possibly with a boyfriend or husband present. The thought of that suddenly made Burt freeze and inhale deeply, actions that didn't go unnoticed by his son.

"Dad, are you okay? Did you hurt anything? Oh my goodness, do I need to call an ambulance?" Kurt panicked, grabbing his dad's hand with one of his hands and reaching for a cellphone using the other. After seeing his dad suffer from a short coma, he had become a very overprotective son, wanting nothing but happiness for his father. He had learnt how to become more domestic, doing most of the house chores and cooking meals for everyone when he could, even if Carole had insisted for him to take a break and let her do the work. That was definitely something that contributed to his level of independence and he was going to take those skills with him for when he had his own life and family.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Burt choked out, scratching his bald head and squeezing his son's hand reassuringly. "Just thought of something that threw me off guard."

Kurt didn't look too convinced but decided to ignore it, thinking that it was something he wouldn't be interested in. He knew his father all too well and could tell when he was lying. For one, he would usually scratch his head and put on a face that looked like he just ate something vile. He also knew when to push and not to push for information. Despite his rather tough exterior, Burt could be quite sensitive and required much patience, though he didn't show it very often because he thought that showing your weakness also opened one up to the world of displeasure and vulnerability. "As long as you're okay. Now come on, we need to sort out my rooming arrangements. I hope I don't get a disgusting slob as a roommate. That would be my worst nightmare."

Burt laughed lightheartedly. That was one of the reasons why he loved his son. His insults may be considered as offensive but it definitely amused him nonetheless, even if he was on the receiving end of them.

* * *

"I heard there was a new kid coming in today." Wesley Montgomery, the head of Dalton's glee club, The Warblers, said causally, looking around the room to see what kind of reactions there would be. The Warblers had always been a popular group of musicians, known most for their rather nasty pranks and jokes, instead of their musical abilities. They wouldn't exactly consider themselves as bullies because they really weren't. They may pick on some students, take advantage of others and push students of a lower rank than them down, but they weren't bullies

Okay, maybe they were.

Because of Dalton's no-bullying campaign, they had to make it as subtle as they can, sometimes resulting in indirect pranks or ones that would not even be considered as actual bullying. They wouldn't go up to someone then punch them in the face or call them rude obscenities, no way. They would start rumours behind their back and wait until their target broke before laughing about it like it was a humorous joke. They would treat everyone like their own personal slaves, usually commanding students to do their homework or carry their books around. However, they were just so nasty and cruel that everyone feared them and followed along like lost puppies. No one dared to complain or tell on them because they had witnessed the Warbler's ultimate prank on Joseph Brown, who had been the first and only student to tell on them, first-hand.

It had first begun as a good day, with everyone doing their normal routines, until a teacher had interrupted the glee club's meeting with a smug-looking Joseph behind her. She had told them off and gave them detentions for their improper use of their popularity throughout the school before leaving Joseph alone with the angry group of boys. Obviously that didn't cope too well with the members of the Warblers, each of them inching towards the other boy like hungry predators. In some ways, maybe they were hungry - hungry for revenge. They had always been known as the star students and often got praised for their 'friendly attitudes' by the teachers because they believed that the group were genuinely nice boys. This was why they were so furious when Joseph had told on them. They had never gotten told off and they definitely didn't appreciate the unexpected interference.

After their... rather secretive agreement with Joseph, he was never seen around school ever again. Many people believed that he transferred out of fear, some believed that his family got relocated to another part of the state, and others even believed that the Warblers had killed him and buried him in a place where no one would even think of looking. The last option was not true, though they had considered it as an option. They had actually done some research on the poor boy and found out a lot of rather embarrassing information and pictures that had him crawling out of the place in humiliation. And since then, it had been a known fact that messing with the Warblers could lead to one's most disastrous nightmare.

Of course having said that, the group had immensely calmed down and most had actually preferred to stay quiet on many of their recent pranks. Some students may even go as far as saying that they had officially turned a new leaf and changed for the better. While that may had been true, it was not the case for everyone in the group.

"Yeah, I saw him on the way here. For a new transferee, that boy looked fucking hot. I wouldn't mind tapping that delicious ass." Sebastian replied with lust-filled eyes and a mischievous smirk that let everyone know of his next goal. The boy was known for his insatiable appetite, which consisted of the fuck-and-dump sequence. "And with those tight designer jeans, there is no way in hell that he can be straight."

"I saw him too and he looked pretty fragile, if you ask me." Jeff Sterling, the more calmer and sympathetic Warbler of the group, hesitantly interrupted, his eyes narrowing when he saw the disgusted look of one certain Warbler. He had always received those looks before the group changed to become less of a nuisance because he believed that violence and bullying was never the answer. Why he stayed with the group prior to the change, he didn't know but all he knew was that he would not let the Warblers or anyone taunt the new kid, like they usually did with the other new transferees. Once he saw him, he felt the immediate need to protect him for some reason - not necessarily in a romantic way, more like in a brotherly way. He just didn't want to see him hurt, as a consequence of the Warbler's stupid behaviour. "Don't look at me like that, he looks like he doesn't need all the baggage that you all are planning on giving him."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Jeff here, guys. The boy looked freaked out at the thought of going to school here with new people." Nick Duval, a very close friend of Jeff's, added sternly, as if to tell the others to back off. Similar to Jeff, he had never wanted to be involved in most of the things that the Warblers were responsible for, but his passion for music always seemed to overpower his desire to leave the club. A Warbler at the back of the room smirked evilly and Nick seemed to have noticed this straight away. "Come on, can't you just leave him alone, Blaine? It's not like he ever did anything to damage our reputation or anything. Heck, we haven't even met the guy yet!"

"Nick, Jeff, shut the fuck up." Blaine Anderson, the meanest of the Warblers, seethed angrily. He was known to be the mastermind and actual leader of the group, as well as the lead soloist of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He had been the only one to glare at Jeff when the latter had insisted to leave the boy alone, and he felt no shame whatsoever. After the incident with Joseph Brown, he realised that he was the only Warbler, who was actually willing to go back to their usual ways, and felt appalled at that. What happened to the ruthless Warblers? They became cowards - boring, frightened, little cowards. "I don't really give a flying fuck what any of you say. I think I am going to have a bit of fun and that's that. From what I've seen and heard, he seems like my type and since when have I ever turned down the chance to take advantage of someone like him?"

"Blaine..." Wes tried to reason politely yet sternly, but Blaine wasn't having it.

"No, listen up, you fucking cowards. All of you may have chickened out and stopped partaking in our usual jokes but I, for one, am not gonna change who I am because someone told us off. You all can do whatever the fuck you want with your lives but don't rain on my parade." Blaine shouted angrily, slamming his fists on the table and growling dangerously when he saw the Warblers looking at him with disdain and pure disgust. "I am getting the new guy to sleep with me, whether you like it or not. None of you bastards better tell him what's going on because I am going to fucking hurt you if you do, and I won't even hesitate doing so."

"Damn, are you serious? I was gonna do that." Sebastian pouted childishly, knowing that he had already lost the battle before it even started. He knew that most people preferred Blaine over him so he didn't even bother to compete with the shorter boy, assuming that he would eventually win anyway. Unfortunately, it was just the way it worked.

Blaine smirked. "Of course, Sebastian. You know that I never let opportunities like this go."

"Fuck you, Blaine."

"I'd love to, but I need to start planning on how to get into the new kid's pants. He looks uptight and he probably won't put out as easily as the other boys I've charmed but I love challenges." Blaine's smirk grew wider as he imagined the yet-to-be-named angel beneath him, writhing and screaming in pleasure as Blaine thrusted in and out of that tight ass. He had only seen the profile of the guy but he could already tell that Sebastian was correct in saying that he was hot as fuck.

He was going to enjoy pursuing his new target.

* * *

**A/N: Anonymous reviews and short reviews are always welcome :) Updates of my other stories are to follow sometime next month. I've been really busy with school and I'm going on holiday to Greece soon so it should be good :) I know my updates are lacking right now but I guess with the glee hiatus, my writer's block and lack of great inspiration is understandable. Don't worry, I am not abandoning anything. You will just need to bare with me if I'm being honest.**


End file.
